“RRC Protocol Specification,” TS 25.331 of Jan. 1, 2000, 3 GPP TSG RAN WG 1) describes that signaling information can be transmitted between a base station and a mobile station to set up at least one transmission channel between the base station and the mobile station dedicated specifically to data exchange between the base station and the mobile station. For such a transmission channel, the pulse response may be estimated, and the estimated pulse response may be used for predistortion of the signal to be transmitted, so that an arrangement for removing distortion may be omitted in the slave station. Such a method of predistortion is the joint predistortion method described in “Summary of Joint Predistortion”, TSG-RAN WG1.
In use of such a predistortion method for transmission of data over the specially set-up data channel from the base station to the mobile station as described in “RRC Protocol Specification,” the problem arises that it is not known in the mobile station whether or not the base station is transmitting the data predistorted over the at least one specially allocated transmission channel. Therefore, the mobile station cannot decide whether or not it must eliminate distortion from the data received by the base station over the specially set-up transmission channel.